


The Lion's Plea

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry Potter resorts to begging...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Plea

**Title:** _**The**_ _ **Lion's Plea**_ _ **.**_

**Fandom:** Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 915

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **([DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/),[ LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)**   2013 Prompt 11: Snowmen.

This is the ninth part of my [ _ **Harry Potter**_ _ **A**_ _ **nd**_ _ **T**_ _ **he Clueless Prince**_](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/91986.html#cutid1) series.

**Summary** : In which Harry Potter resorts to begging...

****A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

**  
**_**The** _ _**Lion's Plea** _ _**.** _

Harry sighs with utter contentment as they stroll leisurely down the path. Hogwarts' gardens look breathtakingly gorgeous at this time of the evening, glowing softly under the moonlight while the stars twinkle above them and the soft sound of the carols that Minerva puts on the gramophone every night after dinner carries in the breeze, adding such beauty to moment that Harry can't help but marvel at Severus' ability to ignore the romantic atmosphere that surrounds them like a delicate cloud.

Everything is going swimmingly. He's timed his invitation perfectly and has even managed to take hold of Severus' hand within the first ten steps of their walk, claiming that he needs the contact to keep warm, since he's forgotten his gloves inside the castle. But Severus shifts away as soon as they reach the picture-perfect clearing where an ancient Ivy-laden archway separates the greenhouses from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, moving out of reach to inspect the row of misshapen snowmen that the students must have built during the afternoon.

“These... things... are appalling. I should suggest the idea of giving a small lecture on snow manipulation to Minerva. If she does it just before the winter break the students will unwittingly practice advanced transfiguration during the holidays...”

Harry laughs despite himself, shaking his head fondly at Severus' frustrating eagerness to ignore their gorgeous surroundings in order to concentrate on work.  
“Only you could turn a romantic stroll under the moonlight into a work-related expedition.”

Severus jumps like a frightened rabbit, turning around to look at him with wide-eyed shock.  
“Romantic?” He questions, imbuing the word with such disbelieving astonishment that Harry literally sees red.

“Yes. Romantic.” He growls, so fed up with Severus' frustrating obliviousness that he forgets to hold onto the patience that Draco assures him is _'vital'_. He doesn't want to wait for the man to 'see' the light. He wants to bash that bloody stubborn head with the most powerful Lumos spell that he can possibly conjure.

He doesn't want Severus' 'friendship'. He wants to date him for real. He wants to hold his hand and hug him hard enough to leave him breathless. He wants to snog him senseless, for Merlin's sake!  He's been trying to be patient and play this game by their rules, but Slytherins are too god-dammed slow. This is the last straw: The. Very. Last. Straw. He's put a lot of effort into plotting this outing and he plans to grab this clueless idiot and kiss him until the end of time!

“I don't understand what you mean, Harry...”

“Let me spell it out for you, then: I brought you here to Snog. The. Living. Daylights. Out. Of. You.”  
  
Severus gapes, then blinks and squeaks a five-word question while looking so adorably shell-shocked that Harry's heart melts on the spot.  
“You want to... snog... me?”

“I want to do a hell of a lot more than that, but I'll settle for snogging you right now.”

“Harry, you can't.”

“Of course I can. And I will. I realize you're trying to keep our friendship platonic but it's not going to work, Severus. I know that you want me, too. You've been looking at me differently since we went to Rosmerta's.”

“You've noticed that?” Severus blushes to the tips of his ears before lowering his gaze demurely to the ground, looking so much like his beautiful doe Patronus that Harry feels a rush of protectiveness.

“I notice everything about you, Headmaster.”

“This isn't a good idea. I'm...”

Harry breaches the distance between them and frames Severus' face with trembling fingertips.  
“Ssshhh, Severus, please... You don't have to be afraid of... us. I'm as nervous as you are, OK? This is not a trick, I promise. Give me the chance to reach that closely-guarded heart of yours. I'm begging you, sweetheart...”

“Harry...” Severus closes his dark eyes. Seemingly unable to keep looking at him, to speak further... His long neck bends slowly downwards, like a delicate snowdrop seeking dewy grass, while Harry stands on his tiptoes and meets him half-way. Green eyes close as their lips align and meet in a caress that is as gentle as the tender emotion that fuels it.

All his angry frustration melts away and the intense hunger that has been his constant companion for the last six months of his life takes a back seat. Allowing something sweeter, something beautiful and delicate to take it's place and Harry finally realizes that this is it. This isn't just any old love, no. This is The Love that will shape his entire future. This is the one emotion that will define his soul, his life. This is the affection that he was born to both feel and protect. This is the one thing that he won't ever be able to give up.

Severus sighs, parting his lips and Harry uses the opportunity to enter him, finally learning the taste of his sweet Prince. An increasingly bolder tongue tangles with his own and the kiss grows in intensity until they are both breathless with dazzled joy, with... rapture.

They pull apart when their lungs run out of air and they can't keep their kiss alive a single second longer. Their mouths part but their hands entwine together instinctively and, in the delicate silence that follows, Severus Snape allows himself the courage to smile hopefully at the boy resting trustingly in his arms and whispers:  
“You can have the chance you want, Harry Potter...”

 

**TBC  
**

 


End file.
